Ed Edd n Eddy’s Gift Giving
by Mr. Animator
Summary: The Eds get invited to Nazz’s Christmas party, where she is hosting a Secret Santa event. But can Eddy change his view on Christmas this year? Read and find out in this holiday fanfic.


Happy December and happy holidays! I'd like to present my first Christmas fanfic which is on Ed, Edd n Eddy. After the events of the Jingle Jingle Jangle special, I wanted to do a Christmas fanfic where the Eds get a better ending. This will be a short fanfic. My inspiration for this story is based on a White Elephant Christmas Exchange which I'm doing this year. But I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic. By the way, this takes place after The Big Picture Show :D

It was December in Peach Creek, which means it was almost Christmas. Right now, it was lunchtime at Peach Creek Jr. High. Nazz was about to make an announcement to her friends. All the cul de sac kids were sitting at the same table.

"Hey guys!" Nazz got everyone's attention. "As you know, Christmas is coming up in a few days so I'm throwing my annual Christmas party!"

Everyone cheered.

"That's rad, Nazz!" Kevin said.

"But this year, I decided to make things different." Nazz stayed. "I'm planning a Secret Santa event. Everyone has to get someone a gift."

Everyone, including the Edd were invited to Nazz's party. Eddy perked up. He wasn't very fond of Christmas since all he mostly got were clothes. But this year he had a chance to get a good gift.

"Secret Santa?" Ed asked. "I don't know any secret Santas."

"No, Ed. Secret Santa is not a person." Double D explained. "It's a gift giving event people celebrate during Christmas time."

"Free gifts. This is perfect." Eddy commented.

Nazz brought out a Santa hat. "Ok, everybody grab a piece of piece of paper. There are names on each paper are the person you're giving a gift to. And don't say the name out loud."

The kids reached into the hat and all grabbed paper slips. Kevin got Jimmy. Jimmy got Rolf. Rolf got Ed. Ed got Jonny 2x4. Jonny got Kevin. Double D got Nazz. Nazz got Eddy. Eddy got Sarah and Sarah got Double D. Some people were pleased and displeased with the people they had to give gifts too.

"Aw man." Kevin thought. "I got Fluffy."

Eddy was more than displeased. "Sarah?! You've gotta be kidding me!"

Double D was happy and lovestruck that he got to give a present to Nazz.

"Hey Sockhead." Eddy whispered. "Who did you get?"

Double D showed him his paper. And Eddy got jealous that he got the blonde chick instead of him.

"You got Nazz?" Eddy said with envy. "Hey, how about a trade? I give you Sarah and I get Nazz."

"Sorry Eddy, but I'll have to decline that offer." Double D replied. "This is my chance to get Nazz a perfect gift."

"I got Jonny guys." Ed told Double D and Eddy.

"I should be the one giving Nazz a present." Eddy said, ignoring Ed. "I know what she likes more than you."

"Well, if you do know more, can you give me a list of stuff?" Double D suggested. "That way I'll know what to get her."

"Grr!" Eddy growled in frustration.

Sarah and Jimmy were chatting with themselves.

"Sarah, what would be a good gift for Rolf?" Jimmy asked her. "Maybe something from his culture."

He then noticed her gaze was on Double D, staring at him dreamily.

"Sarah? Are you thinking of what to get for Double D?"

"Wha-" Sarah snapped out of her gaze. "Oh. Yeah Jimmy. I want to get him something real nice."

"By the way, why were you staring at Double D like that?" Jimmy asked suspiciously.

"Um..no reason." Sarah said nervously.

Jimmy still stared at her with suspicion.

"I was thinking of what to get him! Ok?" Sarah snapped.

"Ok, I believe you." Jimmy said, holding his hands up in defense.

After school, the kids went home. Some of them started their Christmas shopping. Nazz needed to buy party decorations and games. She went to the Peach Creek Gift shop. She meet with Sarah and Jimmy.

"Hey guys." Nazz greeted.

"Hi Nazz." Jimmy greeted. "Are you doing your Christmas shopping?"

"Yep." Nazz said. "I take it you dudes are doing the same thing."

"Of course." Sarah replied. "This Secret Santa thing was a fun idea."

"I'm glad you think so." Nazz said.

Soon, Double D and Ed showed up to the Peach Creek Gift shop.

"Ok Ed, did you bring money?" Double D asked.

"Yep." Ed replied and pulled out four nickels. "See? Four quarters!"

Double D noticed the money. "Ed, those are four nickels, which equals twenty cents. That low currency won't get you anything."

"Current what?" Ed asked.

"Currency as in money." Double D pointed out.

Ed just stared at him blankly.

Never mind." Double D sighed. "I have enough money for both of us. Just remember to buy something for the party."

"Ok." Ed said happily, and he and Double D went shopping.

At Jonny's house, Jonny 2x4 decided he was going to make a gift for Kevin instead of buy one. He got some wood from his fireplace. Plank said something only Jonny could hear.

"I'm using this wood to make my gift for Kevin." Jonny answered.

Plank said something else.

"No. This isn't one of your ancestors." Jonny replied, referring to the wood he was using. "I would never use any of your family members buddy. Now help me find some wheels."

Jonny walked off but suddenly tripped and fell. He realized he tripped on his skates.

"Found some." He said weakly.

On Friday, Rolf knew what he was going to give Ed for Christmas. He went to a pet shop but couldn't find the right pet he was looking for so he then went to the grocery store. Kevin was at another store looking for clothes. He knew what he was going to get Jimmy. Later, he stopped by at Rolf's place. He saw Rolf had decorations from his culture. Rolf was outside shoveling the snow.

"Hey man." Kevin greeted. "You got your gift for Nazz's party?

"Yes Kevin Boy." Rolf replied. He stopped shoveling. "Rolf requests your advice. Should Rolf wear the lamb costume to Nazz's party?"

Rolf pulled out a lamb costume he wore last Christmas.

"Nah." Kevin replied. "You should just wear a traditional Christmas sweater."

"Rolf still thinks your holiday traditions are strange." Rolf commented.

"Look who's talking." Kevin said, pointing to the meat Rolf used for decorations.

The next day, it was Saturday. Which was the day of Nazz's Christmas party. Everyone had gotten someone a gift...except for Eddy. He received some cash from his mom. Twenty dollars. He was too busy focused on buying a gift for himself that he forgot he was supposed to buy one for Ed's baby sister. His mom had drove him to the gift shop.

"Ok, I'll be back soon Mom." Eddy told his mom as he left the car.

Eddy went inside the shop.

"I hope I can find that new boom box." Eddy said to himself.

A few minutes later, Eddy left the shop with an unhappy look.

"Man, it was already sold." Eddy grumbled. "Oh well, at least I have Nazz's party to look forward too."

Eddy told his mom the bad news and they left. Eddy arrived home to dress up for Nazz's party. He wore a red and white Christmas sweater.

"I can't wait for this party." Eddy said excitedly. "But it feels like I'm forgetting something...Oh well. It's probably not important."

Later that evening, Nazz's party had started and everyone had shown up. Nazz had some Christmas music, good food, and a Christmas tree. Her house had traditional Christmas decorations too. Everyone was hanging out. Nazz was chatting with Double D.

"I'm glad you and your pals could come to my party this year." Nazz said.

"I'm delighted to be here too." Double D said.

"Oh, did you bring your present?" Nazz asked.

"Yes." Double D replied. "It's under the tree with all the other presents."

"Great." Nazz replied. "It's almost time for the Secret Santa event."

Nazz left. Eddy was in the kitchen helping himself to some Christmas cookies. Double D came up to him.

"Hey Eddy, did you remember to bring your gift?" Double D asked.

"Gift? What gift?"

"Your gift to Sarah. For the Secret Santa event."

Eddy suddenly remembered he was supposed to get Sarah a present. He dropped his plate of cookies.

"Oh man! I knew I was forgetting something!" Eddy realized. "Man, I was so busy thinking of what to get myself for Christmas that I forgot I was supposed to give someone else a present."

"Eddy, that was selfish of you." Double D scolded. "You were going to receive a present from someone else anyway."

"I know." Eddy groaned. "I think I deserve a present now. You gotta help me, Sockhead!"

"There's nothing I can do to help you right now." Double D said. "You might want to think of something quick though."

Double D left. Eddy tried to think of something he could give to the ginger. He locked in his left pocket. Nothing. He looked in his right pocket and found something to give. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to give it away. Eddy sighed and realized he had no other choice.

"I know what to give to Sarah." Eddy told himself. "But I much as hate giving you away, I have no other choice."

Eddy was referring to the something he had in his pocket.

"Now what do I put this in?"

Just then, Ed came in wearing a stocking on his head.

"Hiya Eddy." Ed greeted. "Are there any more cookies?"

"Ed quick, give me your stocking." Eddy begged. "I'm about to make things right."

Soon, it was finally time for the gift giving event.

"Hey dudes, gather round!" Nazz called out. "It's time!"

The cul-de-sac kids went by the Christmas tree.

"Alright!" Sarah cheered.

"Time for presents!" Jimmy cheered.

"Ok everyone, find your Secret Santa. Your names should be on the present." Nazz stated. "And hopefully, no one was left out."

Luckily, Eddy had enough time to put the stocking under the tree. Everyone started to find their presents. Jimmy was the first to find his present box and open it. His present was from Kevin.

"Wow! Unicorn figurines!" Jimmy said excitedly.

Kevin opened a present from Jonny. "It's a skateboard made out of wood? This is radical!"

Ed tore open his gift with his teeth. "It's a chocolate chicken!"

Rolf was planning on giving Ed a real live chicken but Rolf's chickens were his family, plus he couldn't find any other chickens that weren't his. Ed pets it like it was real.

Jonny opened his gift which was from Ed. He got something unusual. It was an big acorn with a hole in the middle. It looked similar to a lantern. "Golly Plank, it's a nut house! Now we have a place for our squirrel friends to live in."

Rolf opened his present. He received what looked like to be some kind of garden gnome. Or garden troll. "Yeshmiyek?"

Double D was opening his present to Sarah. Sarah was watching. Double D was fascinated by what was inside.

"Well, do you like it?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"A chemistry set! I love it! Thank you Sarah!" Double D thanked.

"You're welcome, Double D." Sarah replied happily.

Now Nazz was opening Double D's present. It was a makeup kit.

"Wow. This is awesome!" Nazz commented.

"I'm glad you like it." Double D replied nervously. "I wasn't sure if it was the right present but-"

Nazz hugged Double D, causing him to blush. "It's perfect, Double D!"

Eddy saw this and he didn't get jealous. Instead, he smiled. He realized Double D was a more selfless than him if he got Nazz a nice gift like that.

"Where's my present?" Sarah complained.

"Maybe it's in that stocking." Jimmy pointed to the stocking.

Sarah saw the stocking. There was a tag with her name on it. She looked in the stocking and gasped at what she saw.

"Twenty bucks!"

"Wow! That's amazing, Sarah!" Jimmy commented.

"Yeah, but who would give me twenty dollars?" Sarah wondered.

Then she noticed that the tag had a tiny printing. It said the gift was from Eddy.

"Eddy's my Secret Santa?"

Eddy turned around and saw Sarah glaring at him.

"What?"

"Eddy-" She started off angrily but then her tone changed to joyfulness. "This is the nicest thing you've ever done!"

"Well, this is the only time I give you twenty bucks." Eddy replied. He didn't want to sound so soft towards Sarah. "It was the only thing I had."

"Eddy, you gave Sarah twenty bucks? Are you sure you want to give that much money away?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok with it."

"How sweet of you."

Ed hugged Eddy. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah yeah." Eddy muttered, but then had a small smile. "I'm all heart. Now I'm gonna open my present.

Ed released Eddy and Eddy saw his gift wrapped up. He opened it and was surprised with what he saw.

"It's that new boom box from the gift shop!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Actually, it's just an old boombox that I don't use anymore. I knew you'd like this gift." Nazz said, walking up to Eddy.

"You're my Secret Santa?" Eddy asked.

Nazz nodded. "Yep. Merry Christmas Eve, dude."

"Heh. Thanks Nazz." Eddy replied. "Next year if you do this event again, I hope I'm your secret Santa."

"That would be awesome." Nazz said.

And so, the cul-de-sac kids enjoyed the rest of the Christmas party, satisfied with their gifts. Double D and Ed approach ed Eddy.

"Well, are you excited for Christmas, Eddy?" Double D asked.

"You bet." Eddy replied. "I'm starting to like Christmas. And maybe getting clothes isn't so bad."

"That's the spirit, Eddy." Double D said.

"But don't want clothes every single year." Eddy mentioned.

"I hope you're on Santa's nice list, Eddy." Ed commented.

"Oh, I'm sure Eddy has earned a spot on Santa's nice list this year." Double D assured.

THE END

Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed this. Merry Christmas and have a happy new year!


End file.
